The ever increasing demand of integrated electronic devices in automotive, industrial, and customer platforms requires more sophisticated power conversion and distribution designs. Often these electronic devices include embedded processors, memories, and other electronic components that are operated from one battery source. DC-to-DC voltage converters are used to supply different voltages to the different electronic components. These DC-to-DC converters operate in continuous and discontinuous conduction modes depending on the output load requirements.
The DC-to-DC converters typically enter the discontinuous mode under light load conditions to improve efficiency. However, the DC-to-DC converters can have operating anomalies that degrade their efficiency when operating in the discontinuous mode.